vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocky Balboa
|-|In his prime= |-|2006= |-|2018= Summary Robert "Rocky" Balboa, Sr. is the title character of the Rocky series. He is depicted as an everyman who started out by going the distance and overcoming obstacles that had occurred in his life and career as a professional boxer. He is loosely based on Chuck Wepner, a one-time boxer who fought Muhammad Ali and lost on a TKO in the 15th round. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B Name: Robert "Rocky" Balboa, The Italian Stallion Origin: Rocky series Gender: Male Age: 30 in Rocky, Around his 60´s in Rocky Balboa, 69 in Creed, 72 in Creed II Classification: Human, Boxer, Boxing Trainer, Restaurant owner Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Superhuman Stamina, Martial Arts (Is an expert boxer and well-knowledged in several forms of streetfighting and wrestling) | All previous enhanced, plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics Attack Potency: Street level (Easily broke the ribs of a carcass after punching it repeatedly for nearly a minute. Broke the ribs of Apollo Creed, who was still far superior to him in every aspect, with just two hits. Sent Washington Duke flying into the air with a single punch to his stomach . Managed to hurt and eventually defeat Thunderlips, who tanked being hit by a chair, and was physically stronger than the former despite the fight being staged. Was able to defeat Clubber Lang without much difficulty, managed to knock out Tommy Gunn when he was suffering from a brain condition and was able to fight toe-to-toe against Mason Dixon, who gained his title by beating Mike Tyson as they regularly argue as seen in the film, despite being twenty years out of his prime) | Wall level (Managed to defeat Ivan Drago) Speed: Peak Human (Could easily keep up with slow-moving vehicles) with Superhuman attack speed (Boxers can generate punch speeds exceeding 15 m/s) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can lift logs with some difficulty. Can easily swing a sledgehammer several times. Overpowered and lifted Thunderlips , who weighs 390 lbs and is an extremely proficient wrestler, and then tossed him out of the ring. While in his early 60s, he was able to regain his strength back by performing deadlifts and squats with over 450 lbs, and Rocky in his prime was considered to be vastly superior) | At least Peak Human (He managed to lift Polly, Adrian, Duke and a cartwheel at the same time) Striking Strength: Street Class (Broke the ribs of a carcass after repeatedly punching it for almost a full minute. KOed Clubber Lang with ease. Traded blows with Mason Dixon, who defeated Mike Tyson) | Wall Class Durability: Street level (Has taken massive beatdowns and he still got up. Could take such blows even when 2 decades out of his prime, and in the same state, he survived getting tackled through a weakened iron gate by Tommy Gunn) | Wall level (Took a beating from Ivan Drago who could punch with this much strength, and later on beat that record by hitting harder) Stamina: Superhuman (Was able to withstand multiple blows to the head by Ivan Drago, for 15 rounds. Ran 30.61 miles in Rocky II and he still had energy) Range: Melee Standard Equipment: Boxing gloves Intelligence: Expert boxer, but he never completed high school. Also possesses vast knowledge about streetfighting, and can perform various wrestling moves. Weaknesses: Not very smart, bad at blocking Feats: *Beats up a piece of cow meat without gloves for about 53 seconds, he doesn't stop until the ribs are broken *Rocky gets a lucky shot and almost knocks down Apollo *Swings a sledgehammer several times *According to this news report, Rocky ran 30.61 miles in Rocky II. That is slightly more than the average length of a marathon. *His fight against Tommy Gunn Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Iron Jaw:' Rocky is known for his iron jaw. *'Speed:' Rocky gains dominating speed he demonstrates in Rocky III. *'Power:' Rocky is capable of brutally attacking his opponents in the ring. *'Indomitable will:' Rocky never gives up a fight unless knocked out or dazed to a point where he can't recover before the count Key: Rocky 1-3-Balboa | Rocky 4 Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sam Puckett (iCarly) Sam's Profile (Speed was equalized Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Rocky Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Athletes Category:Boxers Category:Teachers Category:Parents Category:Married Characters Category:Tier 9